


Left on Read

by englandwouldfalljohn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Email, Drabble, Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Requited Unrequited Love, Texting, Unrequited Love, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Mycroft writes a poem to his secret love, Greg Lestrade.





	Left on Read

And should I dare to touch you - yet

It fills me so with dread

That I should venture out

And risk the treasure in my head

That sweetest thought of waking there

With you in my own bed

  
  


And would you were to say

That you might pass a whole night there

That I may gaze on chestnut eyes

And moon-kissed plat’num hair

Perhaps my courage would not hold

Then deepens my despair

 

And if you turned away from me

Looked on me not again

How could I last another day

And miss you, my sweet friend

Though you would notice not the pain

That plagued me to my end

 

And so how could I chance that one

The likes of you might see my soul

Without the dangers here I’ve said

And worry I’ll no more be whole

I therefore must remain aloft

Fulfilling but this minor role

 

In your life, love, I barely am

Yet to me you’ll stay: the only man

  
  


**Text Message Alert: 1 New Message**

**_Unlock::Messages::New Messages_ **

 

**If you’d wanted a date, you could’ve just asked. - G**

_ Read 4:16pm _

 

**I beg your pardon, Detective Inspector? - MH**

_ Read 4:17pm _

 

**You do know you sent that poem to my email, yeah?**

_ Read 4:17pm _   
  


**Tomorrow then? 7:00 alright?**

_ Read 4:52pm _

 

**I believe you must have...**

**Shit.**

_ Read 4:58pm _

 

**8:15**

_ Read 4:59pm _

  
  



End file.
